Party at the Spider's Nest!
by LoLGoau
Summary: With a truce made, Elise invites her former enemies to her humble dwelling for a friendly request. During this request, things become heated. Elise X Kha'Zix; Nidalee X Rengar; Teemo X Tristana One-Shot Lemon


_Wow. First all out lemon. I hope everyone enjoys and that I gave each couple their own special attention._

Embarrassed and uncomfortable, Nidalee sat herself down at the end of the large, double queen-sized bed. A foot from her, holding her hand in a comforting grip, was Rengar to her right. Tristana and Teemo, to her left, whispered to one another, their eyes turning back to the scene behind them, where grunting and panting ensued.

Elise, panting and groaning, lay on her right side, her left leg lying against the shoulder of the voidreaver Kha'Zix as he mercilessly attacked her. It was not the kind of attack one would expect, with claws and the intent to kill, but he was attacking her with a much different type of weapon. "Oh yes! Harder! Harder!" She exclaimed, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly.

Since the two had started, the four guards, more spectators at this point, could not remove the red from their faces. Three of the four looked like they were suffering from fevers, and the other could do nothing but hide his red face under his natural facial fur. They were told to make sure Kha'Zix did not kill Elise in revenge for forcing him to wear such ridiculous clothing and lying to him, but, so far, they were only watching and listening to the two having sex.

The questions had been proposed as to why they had to stay, and, apparently, the League did not care what Elise did as long as she did it in the Shadow Isles or away from people who may be harmed. What kept them there was because they did kill several of Elise's "children". So, here they were, back in the Shadow Isles, in the mansion Elise had her cult build as a kind of summer home. It was a very nice place, kept up and in shape by undead minions and spiders, very fitting of a queen.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Elise exclaimed. Nidalee shivered at the sounds, her grip on Rengar's hand tightening. Strangely, she was becoming aroused by the sounds alone, feeling the space between her legs becoming wet. "Inside! Please come inside!" She screamed.

As Kha'Zix let out a high-pitched shriek, Elise's scream joining with it. Their bodies began to shake violently, convulsing as one from the intense release both were feeling. As it passed, the voidreaver began to back up; withdrawing his claws from the bed, he had placed them to keep himself steady, removing his member from Elise's body as well. The two panted heavily, Elise moving a hand between her legs to hold in as much of the reaver's alien sperm as possible.

Tristana swallowed past the lump in her throat, then turned away, grabbing Teemo's hand. "Do you have a spare room?" She asked, looking to Elise.

After several seconds, the Spider Queen leaned herself up with her free arm, the other staying between her legs, and smiled weakly at the two yordles. "This is the only room with a bed. Besides, we all know what the two of you will be doing." She said.

Tristana and Teemo looked at each other, then turned back to Elise. "We can use a floor. So, is there a spare room?" She asked again.

Elise giggled, a lighthearted sound echoing through the room. "There are no other spare rooms, except for the kitchen and living rooms. By this time, my children will be running around the mansion. Truth be told, this is the most private room you will find." She said.

Teemo snapped his fingers, getting an idea. When his hands went to the sheets, however, Elise snapped at him, so he let go. "I don't think we are getting out of this." He said, chuckling lightly.

Tristana, puffing up her cheeks, pouted with an angry look on her face. Her glare went from Teemo to Elise, who continued to smile at the two. "Fine." She said, then let out the breath as she turned to Teemo.

Without warning, she lunged for the male yordle, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him. The two then engaged in a deep, passionate kiss, she pushing him down. Both yordles closed their eyes, hands roaming over the others body, and little, child-sized fingers working to undo the straps and/or buttons and buckles binding the others clothes.

Nidalee's face was beet red, forcing her to look away and right into Rengar's bright blue eye and red, glowing false eye. She had to force herself to take a breath. The only sounds were that of their breathing and the gentle moans and kissing sounds of the two nearby, pint-sized lovers.

Sharing the same air as they were both saw the longing in the others eyes. A silent conversation was uttered before the two smiled at one another.

Rengar leaned toward her as she closed her eyes in anticipation, connecting the fronts of his lips to hers. After a brief struggle of their tongues, he managed to win and slide his tongue into her mouth and began to explore the moist cavern of her mouth. He felt her tongue sliding over his as he forced more of his warm, wet appendage into her mouth.

Soon, most of her mouth was filled by his tongue alone, making it tricky for her to breath. She adjusted her position, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her balance, and continued the kiss. Despite how much trouble she was having, their mixing saliva making it difficult to keep the kiss steady, only a few slopping sounds emerged from the two in between breaths.

"Gently now… Don't bite too hard." Tristana said, her voice drawing a glance from Nidalee and Rengar.

The female yordle, leaning backward with her left arm supporting her from behind her and her right arm loosely circled around Teemo's shoulders, was mostly naked save for a pair of pink panties covering her nether regions. She was stroking his head, her cheeks a rosy red, as he buried his face between her, by yordle standards, average bust.

Teemo gently, with a practiced technique, massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples in an easy yet firm manner. He then lowered his head to her left nipple, putting his lips to the sensitive blue skin of her chest, and began nibbling the nub and gliding his tongue over it. He held her steadily in place with his left arm around her waist while his right hand continued to massage her right breast, his thumb and index finger pinching the hardened nipple at a rhythmic pace in time with her breathing and moans. The two of them were clearly experts in the arts of foreplay and sex.

Her moaning slowed, replaced by more breathless panting, when she noticed Elise and, oddly, Kha'Zix staring at her and Teemo, even Nidalee and Rengar were watching, slowly parting from their kiss. She smiled at them. "Jealous? Sorry, but he's taken." She giggled, stroking her partner's head, smoothing out his hair.

With a suction, popping sound, Teemo pulled at her nipple, causing her to moan loudly and bite her lower lip to stiffen a cry. The scout looked at the other two groups, a grin brightening his cute face. "We could give some tips." He offered.

A moment later, Tristana recovered from the jolt of pleasure, then hugged herself to her partner. "My turn!" She said, pushing him down and undoing his pants. As she worked to undo his belt and remove his pants, Teemo looked to the group for their answer.

"I'm guessing Kha'Zix and I aroused this side of you two?" Elise asked.

Before he could answer, Teemo let out a soft, drawn out moan. Below him, at his hips, Tristana's head began to bob up and down, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. She paused from her work, lifting her head to the other four, one hand stroking his penis and the other aiding her in turning. "It's been about two months since we last did this. I've been sexually frustrated, counting the days until Snowdown and our gifts to one another." She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then kissed the tip of his other head, before continuing her work, bobbing her head up and down and stopping now and again for more detailed work.

Elise slowly turned her head to Kha'Zix, smiling at the Voidreaver with a sly, lustful smile. "We shouldn't let those two have all the fun. Are you willing to go another round?" She asked, licking the fronts of her teeth seductively.

In response, the voidreaver lunged himself toward her, nearly cutting her arms with his scythed claws. His mouth pressed against hers, a wicked, forked tongue snaking its way into her mouth as he lowered his head to hers.

Elise, coughing and choking despite the small size of the voidreaver's tongue, pushed him off her. It was a difficult struggle, but, with help from Rengar and Nidalee grabbing him, keeping their promise to protect her, the Void being was pulled off her. She looked at the alien creature, cleared her throat, and spoke. "That was too rough. You have a talent for this, but I was once a woman, not only part of one. Take Teemo's advice." She requested.

Kha'Zix glanced, more glared, at Nidalee then to Rengar before looking to the small couple. Teemo's eyes were opened partway, looking like he had something to say. He had one hand on Tristana's head, and the other on her back, moving in small circles. Finally, the voidreaver spoke. "Tips… Please." He requested, making it clear he was displeased to ask for aid.

The swift scout's eyes came opened completely as he tapped Tristana's shoulder. She paused, looked up at him with a pleading, lustful look in her eyes, and produced soft moans. "They want tips for foreplay." He said.

Reluctantly, she released his member from her mouth, slowly, before sitting up next to him, legs draped over the side of the bed. With her thumb, she cleaned her chin of saliva and precum, then licked it clean. "Kissing? Or something else?" She asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"Kissing first, then we'll move on to more advanced techniques." Elise said. She looked to Nidalee and Rengar, who released Kha'Zix at that moment, and held up a finger, beckoning him to come closer. He did so, glancing at Teemo and Tristana, before mimicking the way they were sitting.

Both yordles laughed at the image of Elise sitting on the bed and Kha'Zix, next to her, sitting with his legs crossed under his body. They stopped when he hissed, but continued to smile. Tristana, naked save for her pink panties and nipples standing erect against her blue skin, leaned against her lover, her head on his shoulder. Teemo, sitting with his legs crossed under himself, unintentionally showing off his two and a half inch manhood, put an arm over his partner's shoulder and the other behind him, keeping her close and in a comfortable position for both of them at the same time.

"For starters, you have to be gentle. Most women are not delicate, but matters of the heart are best dealt with a gentle touch." He began, his hand moving from the shoulder over Tristana's chest. Her pace of breathing did not change, but she closed her eyes in anticipation of something. "Start the kiss slowly, let your tongue find Elise's, and let your tongue circle around hers. After a little while, you can explore the inside of her mouth with your tongue, but allow her the same privilege." He said.

In response to Tristana's soft moans, Teemo cupped one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it gently as he turned and cupped her other breast with his other hand. She turned with his touch, putting her back to him, leaned her backward into his chest, smiling and moaning happily to his careful and gentle touch. She turned her head to his, their lips locking, and brought an arm up to circle around his neck, keeping the kiss steady.

Kha'Zix and Elise turned to each other, their eyes meeting, a smile gracing her features. He took that as the signal to follow Teemo's advice and, leaning forward, moved his head closer to hers. It was harder than he thought to not bare his razor sharp teeth and tear into her sensitive, vulnerable neck.

As their tongues made contact, his tongue wrapped around hers almost instantly, then tugged at it. He let go as soon as he heard her grunt, indicating that he was hurting her. The next time was better. His shorter, longer, forked tongue easily wrapped around hers, lightly tugging it. A second later, he began to slither his tongue down her throat, tickling the back of her mouth and causing her to moan from the pleasurable feel of it.

An arm slid around his back, keeping him in place, before he felt Elise's warm body collide with his colder body. He felt something hard press on his chest, changing him from relaxed to alert. His claws quickly came to her back and, just before he began moving them to mortally wound the spider queen, he heard a sharp whistle. Not far away, Teemo was watching him, pinching Tristana's nipples in between both of his thumbs and index fingers. It was then that he realized the things poking at his chest were Elise's nipples, hard and erect from the stimulation of their kiss. He returned to his relaxed state of mind, retracting his claws so as to not hurt her.

Nidalee and Rengar, having been silent spectators of the other two until now, began to chose their own style. As she removed her leather clothing, he did so as well. She was already wet and her nipples standing up at the ends of her breasts, and he was already hard, the veins of his manhood visibly showing. It was a wonder his loincloth had stayed in place.

Instead of kissing, however, Nidalee went straight for his hardened member, stroking it with her hand and massaging the two fleshy sacks below it with her other hand. Her lips touched the appendage, kissing it lightly, before she engulfed it into her mouth, taking in as much of it as she could. He was long and thick, nearly choking her, but she did not move. Instead, she put both her hands on the bed next to his legs, surprising even him, then hoisted her lower body up. It was a fast motion, but he did not stagger much when her lower half made contact with his face.

Stunned for a moment, it took a moment before he began to breath again, instantly taking in the scent of her natural and heavenly nectar. When he did, the hunter could not help but bring his hands to her hips, adjusting her position, before he began to lap up her sweet juices dripping from between her legs. As he did this, she began to move her head, slowly due to the angle, up and down his length. They had done something like this the night they were in Syndra's home, but, this time, her back was to his chest, allowing him to roam a hand down and over her breasts. By the sounds made, both of them enjoyed this position.  
_

Nidalee had been struggling to not gag herself on his member as she got a good rhythm going. It was difficult, the angle and their different heights making it tricky, but she was able to make it comfortable, with his help of course.

Her back to his chest, she held onto the hair and fur around his waist and wrapped her legs around his neck, crossing them behind his head. She felt one hand on her left shoulder, the other on her right thigh, then she felt her body be jolted upright, causing her to gag on his member when she settled back down.

Thankfully, he did not move as she violently struggled to calm her gag reflex. When she did, she began to move herself, slowly, up and down his member slightly. She could only take a third of his length into her mouth, but she made up for it using her tongue to lick his shaft and the small slit at its tip, tasting the precum as it mixed with her saliva. It was sloppy and inexperienced, the natural lubricants dripping from her chin and onto the floor, but she did not care. The taste was worth it.

While she did this, she could feel his wet tongue begin to work over the sensitive folds between her legs, causing her to moan deeply, sending vibrations through his manhood and up his spine. He had informed her, while they were waiting for Teemo to arrive for the match against Elise, that he greatly enjoyed the stimulation it gave him when she moaned, hummed, or tried to talk while his member was in her mouth. With that knowledge, she knew her current moaning was causing as much pleasure as he was giving her.

All of a sudden, she tried to scream, blissful pleasure surging through her, causing her to climax instantly. Her hands gripped the back of his thighs painfully, feeling the nails of her fingers digging into her hands as she pulled at his fur. She was mostly still, breathing through her nose, as she felt his tongue moving once more.

_  
Rengar's tongue, pushed between the folds of Nidalee's lower lips, was slowly removed. He put his lips to those, wet from her recent climax, and began to suck at the sensitive folds and her clit, drinking up the juices.

"You two have done this before?" Tristana asked.

Rengar's eye went wide before it focused below, near his right hand resting on Nidalee's left shoulder, finding the blue-skinned, female yordle looking up at him. He looked where he remembered seeing her last and, sure enough, Teemo was still there, eyes closed with a smile on his face. It was clear the yordle was tired, but not asleep. Whatever the two yordles had been doing, it had worn at least one of them out.

Carefully, so as to not gag his partner, the hunter raised Nidalee up off of his still-erect member with his left arm, then brought his right behind her to cradle her in his arms. Understandably tired and because of what she had been doing, she coughed for several seconds before finally ceasing and relaxing herself completely.

When she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out, he looked back to the female yordle to answer her question. "Once before, yes." He replied.

"Ah... Then Kha'Zix was the only virgin here." She said with a giggle. "Want to learn a new position?" She asked, giving him a wink.

He placed Nidalee's resting body down on the bed as she spoke. He patted her head, giving the huntress a shy smile, before turning his full attention to the awaiting yordle. "What is it?" He asked, curious. Both he and Nidalee were new to sex, and he did at least know, from what Ahri had often said when he fought in battles with her, that using the same technique over and over diminished the thrill of the activity, no matter how good it was. The fox couldn't keep her mind on the battle, he had found.

Tristana turned her head toward Teemo. "Up for doggy-style?" She asked. He nodded his head several times, his smile widening. She turned back to Rengar. "Take notes. This is our favorite position and highly adaptable." She said, then began crawling toward Teemo.

The two yordles kissed, a passionate meeting of their lips meetings. When they finished, Tristana turned her back to him, placing her arms on the bed, her head on top of her arms like they were pillows, and lifted her butt above the bed, shaking it slightly to Teemo. He put his mouth to her private, sensitive second lips, then began to lick.

She moaned happily, feeling his skilled tongue roam over her sensitive folds. A few seconds past and she lifted her head, smiling with a face of rosy red. "Personally, we like to start off like this. He likes to make me wet, and he goes slow at the start if I let him do this first." She explained.

By the blushes on Nidalee, just rising up with the aid of her elbows, and Rengar, they were paying attention. That, or neither could believe the two cute, friendly comrades had such a wild side to them. Elise and Kha'Zix, on the other hand, were busy with their own foreplay. With the spider queen's gentle coxing, the voidreaver was able to wrap his long, snake-like tongue around her breast in a spiral fashion. It was shocking to see how strong his tongue was, able to pull the whole D-cup sized mound of flesh.

Teemo's warm touch, both of his hands on a cheek each, Tristana's mind turned back to the task at hand: advicing her friends. "Next comes my favorite part: him shoving his cock into my pussy." She said.

Nidalee's and Rengar's faces went bright red at such vulgar language from the last person they'd expect. The female yordle giggled at the look on their faces before reaching behind herself. She took hold of his member, helping him line up with her entrance. After positioning it right in front of her entrance, she took a deep breath before giving him a thumbs-up.

He knew exactly what that meant, and plunged himself into her body. It was sudden, but accurate. She shut her eyes tight and bit down on her lower lip as he penetrated her. He than began moving slowly, his hands on her waist and their hips softly colliding with each thrust.

Tristana adjusted her height slowly, lifting herself up so her arms were straight, and began panting in rhythm with Teemo's thrusts. "My god! It feels so good!" She whispered but still loud enough for the other four to hear if they were paying attention.

She looked over at her friends as her partner continued his assault on her posterior. "This is doggy-style. Hold yourself up with your arms, Nidalee, knees bent, and Rengar goes at a steady pace." She paused to pant and enjoy the sensations running through her body for a moment, then continued. "Going too fast will hurt Nidalee, so it's up to you, Rengar, to restrain yourself from going too fast and being too rough." She added before putting her head back down against the bed. "So good..." She muttered blissfully.

Nidalee and Rengar looked at each other, a frown on both of their faces.

After a few seconds, Nidalee leaned smiled before nodding her head. "Just do not put your tongue inside me. Please." She requested with a tilt of her head. He nodded that he would not, so she leaned forward and kissed his wet nose. "And do not worry. You won't hurt me." She said, making him smile.

Unlike Tristana, Nidalee turned her back to Rengar, leaned forward until her head was on the bed, and held her womanhood entrance opened to him with both her hands. By the way she had her head, she was able to still look at him over her shoulder.

He leaned toward her on one arm, lifting the other to her wet womanhood. He trailed his index finger over the pink, sensitive muscle, then began to carefully slide it in between her folds. In and out, his finger went, testing how wet she was and causing her to purr happily.

Satisfied with how wet she was, he removed his finger slowly, a string of her lubricants trailing from his finger to her folds, before cleaning it with his mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded slightly. "Just keep a single pace, and do not change it." She requested, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He straightened himself, leaning forward on one leg, bent forward, and his other so his knee was on the bed. She continued to hold herself open for him, so he took a firm hold of her waist in his right hand and aligned his manhood with his left. He glanced over at Teemo and Tristana to make sure he had the position right, then, in one swift and sudden move, plunged himself into her.

Nidalee immediately grunted, the air being driven from her lungs at the sudden action of Rengar's rock hard manhood filling her insides. Her fleshy walls tightened around his member, wanting to keep it inside her until she was ready for him to continue. Unfortunately, he did not know to wait, as she felt him pulling himself back and out of her, but only halfway. He thrust his member into her, then continued to repeat, keeping the rhythm.

Panting and breathing through her mouth, she was unable to raise herself up with her arms, like Tristana had showed her, but she was able to lay them out in front of herself, pillowing her arms as Rengar continued his assault on her posterior. She was in blissful pleasure, better than even in her cougar form. And she knew of quite a few cougars who could be very romantic. He was, however, bigger than them, and she was loving every quick thrust.

She looked behind herself when she felt him stop, turning her head with a confused frown. Then she felt rough, coarse hands cup a breast each. A second later, she felt his chest on her back, then his head next to hers. He was supporting his weight with his legs alone as her continued to thrust. After a minute or so he had been thrusting into her, she was lost in a blissful trance. As soon as her mind made out that it was him, she brought her left arm up and around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss from behind herself.

They were getting better at this awkward kissing. She softly bit his lower lip, sucking on it until she felt his tongue pushing at her upper lip. She opened her mouth, welcoming his thick, wet appendage into her mouth, and let her instincts take over. Her tongue, smaller than his, fit snugly under his as she sucked on his tongue. In a way, two of her three holes were filled, one being continuously emptied and filled in quick session and the other stimulating her sense of taste. It was worth the risk of choking to have something of his filling her mouth causing said choking. For her mouth and inside to be filled by him at the same time was beyond pleasure.

After another minute of this, their mouths separated, both panting. Nidalee turned her head forward and propped herself up with her arms. She felt Rengar's warm breath on the back of her neck and left ear. "Nidalee... I'm at my limit!" He said in between gasps.

"Me too! Me too!" She said, her voice louder than she would have liked. "Inside! You can cum inside me!" She added, panting as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her.

He began to grunt and pant, his hands squeezing her breasts, almost painfully so, and the frequency of his thrusts increasing. He pulled back, nearly taking all of his manhood out of her, then thrust in one last time, pushing through the walls of her cervix and into her womb.

As one, they both let out cries, one roar and one feline.

Her eyes went wide, nearly rolling back in her head, as she felt the hot rush of his cum shoot into her womb. Within seconds, her womb was full of his fluid, forcing it to leak out of from between her legs, where his member entered her body.

He, on the other hand, shut his eye tight as he climaxed, feeling the release of his essence into her body. The warm, fleshy walls of her body tightening around his member painfully, squeezing out every drop he had to offer and then some. He did, through sheer force of will, prevent himself from pulling her breasts apart, instead wrapping his arms around her chest, below her breasts, and hugged her tighter to himself.

The two of them, panting and sweating, finally finished convulsing from their own blissful climaxes. Finally, they began to calm and their breathing even out. Nidalee recovered first, turning her head and kissing Rengar once again. He was still too tired to put as much enthusiasm into the kiss as before, but it did give her the opportunity to swirl her tongue around inside his mouth, assuming she was able to avoid scratching her tongue on his sharp teeth. She was, and without too much effort.

She pulled her head from his, licking her lips free of the mix of his and her saliva, then swallowed before rising. She moved both her hands between her legs before releasing his manhood with a slight, wet slosh sound. As their mixture of sex fluids and juices fell out of her womb, she collected the liquid between her legs. She was on her knees, arms straight under herself, feeling the fur of his hands on her arms as he still cupped her breasts, and waited for the small waterfall to cease.

When it did stop, she let out a soft purr that echoed from deep within her throat. She brought her hands up toward her mouth, then began to lap up the liquid with her tongue, like a cat drinking from its water dish. Finally, she licked her hands clean before turning her head slightly to Rengar. "Will you release me?" She asked, looking to her breasts where his hands had remained. He did.

Free of his grip, Nidalee turned around and bent forward, taking his softened, slouching member into her mouth. His manhood was covered in her juices and his cum and precum, giving it an exotic and flavorful taste, to her at least. She looked up, watching him with her eyes, smiling inwardly when she saw him enjoying it. She made sure to suck out whatever cum was left inside his member, as well as clean it up of other fluids, before taking it out of her mouth.

She opened her mouth so he could see the contents within, then closed it, swallowing it in one gulp. When she looked back up at him, she pushed herself up with the aid of her arms and gave him a happy smile. "What to rest for a bit?" She asked.

Sweat, collected from her brow, ran down to her eyes and nose, where they fell off like tears. There was also sweat on her breasts, collecting between, to the sides, and on the tops of the two tanned mounds. The salty water coated her arms, thighs, waist, and back as well. The scent was like that of flowers to him, a fragrance without equal.

Then again, he was not much better. His fur stuck to his skin where it had been patted down, his brow and forehead were drenched in the stuff, and he could only recount one time he had ever been this tired. That time had drained him physically in more ways than one, and this one was no different, only he did not have the adrenaline to make himself move. Every movement was forced through tired efforts.

"I need to rest, yes." He confirmed, almost pleading for it.

With that, Nidalee leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Rengar did the same, hugging her warm, tanned, panting body to his warm, furry, tired form.

"Teemo! I'm cummiiiiiiiiiing-" Came Tristana's cry, followed by Teemo's grunt.

Lazily, the two looked to see what was happening as the yordles collapsed onto the bed, Teemo falling onto Tristana's chest. They had changed positions while Nidalee and Rengar were busy with their actions.

When the Teemo rose, there was a spill of white on Tristana's stomach and breasts. "I almost messed up that time." He said, leaning back onto his arms for support as he panted and tried to steady his breathing.

The Commando nodded her head slightly. "Next month will be safe." She said, then lifted her head slightly. Her hand rose, going over her small breasts and collecting the white and sticky, substance from her body. She let it drip into her mouth, then licked her lips of whatever little bits had missed their mark. After working it around in her mouth, she swallowed, two lumps causing her throat to rise ever so slightly as she did. "How's the insect couple doing?" She asked.

"He likes my milk." Came Elise's response.

Sure enough, Kha'Zix was licking up the white, milky... milk from Elise's D-cup breasts. He was able to his tongue and the points of his teeth to make it run as freely as possible without making her bleed, though red spots of slight puncturing could be seen up close.

Tristana pushed herself up onto her side. "You're producing breast milk? Do you really give birth to spiders?" She asked, genuinely confused.

The spider queen gave her a sly smile as she turned her head. "Sometimes, yes. Right now, I am carrying a special kind of child, one that will mix with samples from others. Why do you think I asked Kha'Zix for something like this?" She asked.

The voidreaver did not look up in response, but did bring his head back, white breast milk on his chin. "What is that thing you and the huntress did?" He asked, his voice the same as it always was, but with a hint of curiosity. So he did not only hunt and eat, but had some desire to learn.

"It's called a blowjob. Surely Elise has done something like it before, but I need to rest for a minute." Tristana said before moving closer to her partner.

Teemo let out a sigh, but held out his arms in welcome, waiting to embrace her. His back was to one of the average size pillows, yet, due to the yordle's size, it was big enough to support him like it was a chair. When she was close, she quickly cleaned his shriveled mushroom first, then leaned into his arms, her back to his chest, and cleaned her front of his cum, letting it fall into her mouth and swallowing it.

"Is there a problem?" Teemo asked.

Elise nodded, then leaned to the side so he could see. The sight made his eyes widen.

Kha'Zix penis was pointed, like a thick bladed dagger. If he had to, he'd compare it to one of those rare weapons, used for stabbing people and deflecting incoming strikes. He'd seen Jax with one, demonstrating how it was used. The mercenary was able to parry any weapon, even Fiora's rapier with ease, then deliver truly grisly wounds (demonstration of course). He shuddered remembering Kha'Zix having already using that weapon-like penis on Elise. She must have been caught between pleasure and pain in the truest sense of the phrase.

Teemo had to remind himself to blink when his eyes began to hurt from how dry they were. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I, uh... How did you get it erect the first time?" He asked. He could not believe what he was asking. Thank goodness Tristana was in a daze or napping, otherwise he'd be too embarrassed to speak.

Elise gave him a sly, Ahri-like smile. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

Sadly for her, he shook his head no. "Just be careful with your tongue and don't take it all the way in. You could cut your throat by mistake." He said.

She let out a sigh, disappointed. Kha'Zix, on the other hand, gave a toothy, wicked smile. "Alright, but you better not thrust." She warned, malice in her voice.

Kha'Zix did not seem to care about her tone as he spread his wings and jumped to the head of the bed, clinging to it with his scythed claws and three-talon feet. His wings retracted, going back inside the opened shell on his back, and he adjusted his position as he saw fit.

When he finished, his claws were hooked over the head of the bed. His taloned feet gripped into the wooden frame of the bed's head, further anchoring him where he was. There was one part of him jolting out, like the horn of a unicorn, only this horn was softer, had veins running along its sides with a small slit at its point. It was a shame none of them were researcher; this was probably the only time any of them would see how a creature of the Void bred with another, its own kind or not.

Elise, having made a commitment, seemed to have forgotten that she was doing this for a different purpose as she smiled and licked her lips. Slowly, she reached up with both her hands and began to stroke and massage his pointed member with both of her hands. She removed her left hand, continuing to stroke with the right, and tilted his alien penis to the side, looking for something.

When she did not find it, she looked up into his white, analyzing eyes. "You do not have any ball sacks?" She asked.

The voidreaver was confused, so she pointed to Teemo then Rengar. "The two little sacks below their penises." She added, continuing her hand movements.

It clicked then and he nodded. "Inside me, under the exoskeleton." He hissed, then closed his eyes to focus. There was a sound similar to slowly crushing a cockroach, and then she saw what he meant. Near his member, just opened up under an exoskeleton shell, was a set of sex organs like a diagram of a human, but different in size, placement, and color.

Elise could feel her cheeks turning red, her free hand slowly moving to touch the exposed, slime-covered sacks. She paused when she heard him hissing, a warning to back off she had come to recognize. "May I?" She asked, lust in her eyes and tone.

After a few moments, the sex organs of the voidreaver began to move, going forward. When they settled, it was like that of a normal male human.

Cautiously, she made her hand continue its journey. Her delicate fingers made contact, testing his sensitivity. A new sound came from the voidreaver, like a low buzzing, or humming, as his eyes slid to half-closed. "You like it?" She asked. The buzzing hum was her only response.

She swallowed, then moved her mouth closer to his genitals. She closed her eyes, said a silent pray, and felt coldness on her lips. She opened her mouth wider, taking in his right ball sack with her mouth like it were an over-sized candy, and massaging his left sack with her left hand. She began to move her right hand over more of his shaft, finding that he was beginning to produce precum.

The taste of the slime on his balls was strangely tantalizing, though the taste was undescribable to her. She looked up at him, seeing he was enjoying the new sensations she was causing, perhaps? Somewhat of an expect on poisons and venoms, Elise could tell this slime was a chemical mixture of enzymes and aphrodisiacs to intoxicate and provoke a sense of longing, possibly even lust, into its victim. It was certainly keeping her from backing away.

As though on instinct, she trailed her tongue from the sack and over the length of his shaft, slowly moving herself closer to its point. With the aid of her tongue, she tilted his cock between her lips and into her mouth, where she brought her head closer to his hips. She stopped when the point of his member poked her uvula.

Rather than pull back, she titled her head to the left and right, keeping the point of his member where it was, and carefully moved her tongue, wrapping it around the shaft.

She paused and looked up at his face, trying to gauge what kind of facial expression he was giving off. At this, she had forgotten about the risk of death, and only wanted to please her sexual partner. Which she was, to great effect by the buzzing hum he kept emitting.

Elise smiled inwardly, then began to move, bobbing her head to and fro. She did not take in as much of him as before, fearing harm to herself if she was not careful. She also found that he was producing more precum than she would have expected, more than a normal person would anyway, and it had a similar texture to the slime she had sampled earlier, only smoother. It was becoming harder for her to maintain control, finding his shaft to become more slippery.

Finally, the combination of her saliva and his precum made it too much and she slipped, her forehead colliding with his hips, but that was not the end of it. Her eyes went wide as pain flared at the back of her throat. She felt blood running down her throat, followed by the feeling of being gagged.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of something warm shooting into her throat, bringing with it a surge of pain as the warm liquid hit her wounded throat.

She pushed herself back, coughing up saliva, gooey green cum, and a little blood. Her head and chest were pelted with the same cum, shooting out of his pointed, dagger-like cock. It was warm against her pale skin, stimulating the nerves under her skin and causing her to shutter at the effect. It not for the infant spider she was carrying inside her, she doubted she'd still be active after his first climax. If anything, she'd be paralyzed, laying on the bed trying to keep her heart beating.

It was a sharp, high-pitched buzz that got her attention, forcing her to look up. Kha'Zix's entire body was shuddering from his climax, the talons of his feet digging deeper into the wood. After several seconds, even when he stopped ejaculating, his body finally stopped shaking, his form going still, save for his heaving chest.

Surprisingly, the life came back into his eyes a moment later, and with it surprise. "That was... satisfying." He said, looking down at her with, for the first time she could tell, longing.

Pleased, Elise lifted her hands, containing saliva, precum, cum, and blood she had coughed up before, to her mouth and began to seductively lick up the clear, red, and green mixture. All of it gone from her hands, she closed her eyes as she worked the contents around in her mouth, then swallowed, her face contorting in slight pain due to the still-fresh wound in the back of her throat. "I guess I can say that I'm now one of the Void-touched, having consumed part of the essence from one of its creatures." She said.

The voidreaver's shoulders moved up and down in laughter, a strangely reassuring sound coming from the alien hunter. "Apologizes for pain." He said, a genuine apology from him.

In response, Elise lifted a delicate, pale hand to her chest, the other going to her face. She carefully collected the green semen on her skin, the sensations leaving her body and transferring to her fingers, before licking her fingers clean, taking extra care to make it as seductively as possible.

After swallowing the tantalizing substance, she put her hands to the bed and leaned toward Kha'Zix's hips. "You're not really finished yet, are you?" She asked, a gleam in her eyes.

That laughter came again as he adjusted his position again. When he finished, she leaned forward, taking in his softened member into her mouth, with only the aid of her tongue, and began to carefully more her head, this time taking in as much of his member as she could. She paused every so often, her breathing stopping as well, and he could feel his member resting inside her throat as the tip of her tongue licked the base of his groin.

When she felt him harden again, the point almost poking painfully into her throat again, she pulled her head back before he was hard again. She panted from the few times she lacked oxygen, recovering with a muffled cough now and again.

Finally, she looked up at him when she was completely recovered. "Are you up for a position, or just sex?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. She hoped he'd get the message and one of them would ask one of the two yordles for advice on how to properly execute a position. She knew a couple of positions, but it was more for his benefit.

The voidreaver turned his head to the still resting Nidalee and Rengar. The two lovers, their arms wrapped around one another, where smiling in their exhausted states. His mind was working out if it could have been the position or just the activity. Maybe a combination of both? He assumed that he and Rengar were near to equal strengths, so one should be as tired as the other after climaxing. The counter was that he had only just climaxed and was ready to go once more, while his rival was still tired.

Kha'Zix looked over to Teemo and Tristana. "Missionary position?" She recommended. She turned her head to Teemo, an impish smile on her face. "We've not done this one for some time, have we?" She asked, a gentle giggle causing her shoulders to bounce slightly.

Suddenly, the looks in their eyes changed, like they were ready for combat. "I CALL TOP!" They blurted out as one. They glared at one another.

Teemo broke the tense silence first. "327; 149; 1109; 12830." He said, his words accompanied by a proud smirk.

Tristana pushed her hair back with her hand, thinking for a few seconds. She spoke at last. "483; 107; 852; 15945." She replied.

The two were silent, both in deep concentration.

Teemo spoke first. "1831 points for me. What about you?" He asked.

It was Tristana's turn to smile with a proud smirk on her face. "2255 points." She said, her arms circling around his shoulders. She drew herself to him, giving her a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, before quickly pushing him onto his back. "I'm on top." She said.

The blue-skinned, female yordle put her legs over his head, then brought her mouth to his fur surrounded mushroom. Her head began to bob up and down. The white and brown furred, male yordle gripped her hips in his hands, lifting his head up and bringing her posterior closer to him and began licking her sensitive folds.

"What are those points from?" Nidalee asked. She and Rengar, still in one another's arms, were mostly awake now. Apparently they had just recovered in time to hear the points. "Do those have something to do with your protecting of Bandle City?" She added.

Teemo paused from his work, his partner only just getting wet. "No, it's from the League, actually. Total kills, deaths, assists, and creep and minion score for the week, or last week if needed. The kills are the first number, then subtract the number of deaths from that. Divide assists by three, and divide the creep and minion score by ten before adding those to the second total; round up. Finally, the result is the score. We use this all the time." He explained. A shuttered and evil-eye look from Tristana told him to get back to work. (poor scout got bent a little)

Tristana lifted her head, but continued to stroke the stem of Teemo's mushroom. "Who buys dinner when on dates; who picks their position during sex; who escorts Ziggs or Heimerdinger when they are displaying a new invention; and generally anything we are not duty bound to do. It's just a game, mostly." She explained, answering any questions one of them would ask.

Nidalee was blushing once more, though it was not as bad as before. "I see..." She said, an eerie silence following. All five of them stared at her, she knew because she felt their eyes on her. If she were not already naked, she'd feel very much so right now. Finally, she asked the question she wanted to. "Do you mind if we watch as well?" She asked.

"Sure. As long as Kha'Zix is not trying to kill one of us, there's little else to do. Besides..." She said, then put her mouth close to Teemo's mushroom. She teased it by breathing on its tip, planting a kiss on its head, and nibbling just below its tip. She looked back at the four of them from the corners of her eyes. "Why should they have all the fun?" She asked, winking at them before she began to giving Teemo her full attention once more.

Before the two little lovers could get started, Elise faked a cough, gaining their attention. She did not look too pleased. "Speaking of killing someone, weren't you saying something about a certain position." She reminded the two.

Tristana rolled her eyes as she rose, then waited for Teemo to finish before she stood, her natural lubricants running down her legs, and took a few steps. She turned back around, raised her right leg over his body, and she then bent down, her knees going down to the bed, on either side of Teemo's thighs, and leaned forward, their heads next to each other.

She reached under herself, gripping his groin, and aligned it with her womanhood. "One of you lays down, the other lays on top of them, but without putting all of your weight on your partner. If it were Teemo on top, he'd be rubbing his penis over my clit. Since I am on top..." She began, then moaned pleasantly. It took her a moment to look back up at them and regain her breath. "I have to rub my clit over his penis, or his penis over my clit, which I am doing now." She finished in between moans of pleasure whenever she hit a sweet spot. Teemo's face also twisted in bliss as she worked.

_  
Elise's smile turned into a grin as she turned to Kha'Zix. The four spider-like legs on her back stretched out as she rose, standing on the bed. She, very seductively, walked toward the head of the bed and leaned toward the alien creature. With her spider legs, she began to climb the frame. The two were now at the same height on the wall. "Shaw we take this to my web? I always keep one up just in case one with a spider fetish accompanies me for the night." She informed, whispering into his ear.

The pleasure-indicating buzzing hum echoed from the voidreaver. She took that as a yes.

Before he could really answer, she took the initiate, wrapping her human arms and legs around him before jumping off the bed frame with her spider legs. The two sailed through the air before they hit one of the four large spiderwebs in the room, causing it to bounce, almost touch the corner of the room, and bounce back out.

"What are you-!?" He began to say but let out a shocked hiss.

Elise had grabbed his pointed manhood and was stroking it vigorously as she began to multitask between pleasing him and strengthening her web. "Don't worry. I won't bite... too hard." She said with a giggle.

Kha'Zix was able to get his claws into the sticky web, but found that he was not cutting through. This must be the same silk her spider god made for its own webs. There was no other reason why it could not be cut by his claw.

"I think I should be below you to keep the both of us on the web." She said as she rotated herself and him, still wrapped in the embrace, over. Now, with her back to the corner and his to the open, she mostly released him, keeping two spider legs intertwined into the web behind her and helping him support his body with the other two. "Whenever you're ready." She whispered seductively.

The voidreaver wasted no time or thought as he fixed himself into position, his legs next to her human legs, his scaly legs softly rubbing against her smooth legs, and began to rub his alien penis against her, strangely, sticky clit. Thanks to it being as it was, there was little resistance and it was wet enough for her to not be hurt.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, his precum and her lubricant juices began to drip onto the webbing that supported their suspension from the ground, eventually dripping onto the ground. While the other four were not there, the spider servants who tended the webs were in range to be hit by the droplets. At least the room would not smell like a nest of animals when they were finished.

Elise had begun to pant through her heavy breathing, accompanied by the sounds of her pleasure induced moans. Kha'Zix was also in the mist of a lustful haze, especially when he decided to take it a step further and slide his member into her moistened nest. Thankfully, she put her right hand into place so he would be able to stick his member into her.

The spider queen let out a shriek, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tighter, pulling him closer, and letting him push his "blade" deeper into her. In response, he wrapped his tongue around her left breast, pulling on it as he brought his mouth closer to it. With the aid of his tongue, he made a bridge for her breast milk to travel from her nipple and into his mouth.

"You really like my milk, don't you?" She manged to ask. Her answer came in the form of him biting her breast, lightly, and drinking up the delicious, natural milk, squeezing more out.

Suddenly, Elise felt herself coming closer to her climax. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" She repeated.

"Me too!" Kha'Zix responded in a quick response before beginning a new, more vigorous assault on her.

"Deeper! Deeper! Fill my womb with your cum!" She pleaded, unable to keep the civilized manner of speech she normally and easily maintained. At this point, one could not blame her, but it was a sight to see the normally composed spider queen in such a feral state.

A second later, Elise let out a scream. At the same time, Kha'Zix hissed a mighty cry that sent the spiders below them imminently fleeing. Both threw their heads back during their twin climaxes.

To Elise, it was a mix of pain and pleasure, her womb filling with his essence. The spider baby she carried could not consume all of it, leaving much of his cum to fill her womb, the fleshy tunnel to her womb, and, finally, escaping out of her womanhood.

To Kha'Zix, he felt like he was losing all feeling in his body, becoming paralyzed from only the release. He had, before, only known the thrill of hunting and consuming his prey, but this... this was beyond belief! In his mind, he could now understand why Ahri did this so much. However, it was not as good as hunting and consuming his prey.

When the thrill ended, Kha'Zix slowly and steadily backed away. His member exiting her body with a suction cup-like, slouching down in an amateur fashion. Even with a clouded mind, his instincts told him to reach up with his arm, just managing to catch himself before her fell from the web. Elise, tired, had released him. She managed to keep herself on the web, but was unable to make her mind remember to hold him.

So both of them dangled from the web, several meters from the ground. Elise by her top two spider legs, and Kha'Zix by his right scythed claw. A mix of green and white juices trickled from Elise's womanhood, running along the strands of the web before dripping down onto the floor.

She reached down with her left hand, collected some of the mixture with three fingers, before bringing it up to her mouth. All three pale fingers went into her mouth, sucking them clean of the sticky, gooey mix.

When she finished, she turned a happy grin to her partner. "That was too much... I may become pregnant with your Void child now." She said, breathing heavily.

He did not respond.

Looking down revealed that his eyes were closed. Then she heard what sounded like snoring. "Alright. Time to rest then. Come here, you precious fly." She said, crawling toward him with her spider legs.

Directly over him, she changed into her spider form, then began to loosely wrap him up in a cocoon. When she finished, she attached him to the center of the web, then turned back into her human form. She snuggled up closer to him, her head inches from his. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his purple lips.

A sudden knock at the bedroom door caused the four still on the bed to jump. "Lady Elise. May I enter?" It was Yorick.

Nidalee, Rengar, Teemo, and Tristana all looked to one another, then up at the sleeping Elise and Kha'Zix. "She's asleep. Come back later." All four said at the same time.

There was silence, then the door opened. Yorick stood at the doorway, a blindfold over his eyes, and spoke. "How long has she been asleep? A member of her cult is here requesting an audience. He says she promised to show them their god." He said.

Tristana, annoyed, stood from the bed and walked toward the undead gravedigger. "Tell them she's in the middle meditation or trying to connect with the mighty one or whatever." She said.

"I'll try, but I would suggest the five of you leave as soon as possible." He recommended, then turned and left, closing the door behind himself.

Tristana shook her head and turned to the other three. "We better get ready to go." She said. She looked at Teemo, smiling. "What to finish at my place, or yours?" She asked.

Teemo thought for a moment. "Let's finish at my place." He said, then hopped off the bed and started to his gear.

Nidalee and Rengar finished kiss before separating and following the yordles' example. "Should we wake those two?" Nidalee asked.

Rengar paused and looked up at the two. "Why should we?" He asked.

"Good point." She agreed.

A few minutes later, all four of them were dressed and had their gear where they preferred them. Nidalee had her spear in hand and her small hunting knife concealed with the pouches at her belt. Most of Rengar's fur was concealed by his leather armor, his two knives in their sheaths at his sides, and his bolas at the ready. Teemo spun his blowgun in his hand, ready to go. Tristana, cannon bag on her back, held her cannon to her shoulder.

As they traveled in a group, all four of them, they thought nothing of Elise and Kha'Zix being left alone in a rather large room. Instead, they talked of what to do for Snowdown, while it was still the easy days of the holiday time.

Leaving the Shadow Isles was easy via Syndra and Xerath's assistance, who were eagerly awaiting their return. No questions were asked about the fifth member of their group, so they completely left the dark island.

Days later, when Snowdown was over, they found out Elise and Kha'Zix were both still very much alive. Sadly, the spider she tried to make with him did not survive the essence of the voidreaver. It was a sad lose, but it could have just as easily been her.

While the six of there were not likely to meet again for such a thing, they did maintain a "friendly" truce with one another.

_Over 10,000 words! Holy cow! Vegeta is shocked._


End file.
